International Women's Day: Kendra
by JailyForever
Summary: All have been written for the 2 Week Dabble Competition: International Women's Day over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments). Hopefully they are all in chronological order
1. Trouble

**A/N:**

 **Written for the 2 Week Drabble Wars: International Women's Day over on Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Scenario Prompt:** Write your character having a verbal or physical disagreement with another woman, on whatever situation you choose.

 **Dialogue Prompt:** "Throw me to the wolves. I'll return leading the pack."

 **1000 Word Challenge:** Explain

 **Gringotts:** OC Name: Female – Anne Farbridge

 **Word Count:** 412

* * *

Trouble

"Kendra Jones, what is the meaning of this?" the Transfiguration professor demanded. When the fifth year refused to answer, the professor turned to her friend and said, "Miss Farbridge explain this at once."

The witch cast a sideways glance at her best friend and hissed, "Throw me to the wolves. I'll return leading the pack."

Her friend stared at her with unapologetic eyes before turning to the professor and answering, "It was all Kendra. She cast some spell – I can't remember what it was exactly but it made this poor first year –"

Anne broke off as she began to fake cry, and Kendra narrowed her eyes at the girl she used to call a friend.

How could Anne blame her when she knew full well that it was her?

"Well Miss Jones, you had better follow me so we can discuss an appropriate punishment," the professor stated. "Miss Farbridge, would you kindly take this unfortunate child to the Hospital Wing and ensure that he is well taken care of."

Anne's fake cries stopped instantly as she pretended to wipe her eyes and sniffled, "O-O-Of course Professor."

* * *

Kendra returned to her dormitory a few hours later and saw red the instant her eyes fell on her laughing former best friend.

"How dare you?" Kendra screeched, lunging for Anne and grabbing hold of her hair and pulling tightly on it. "Because of you I have detention for three weeks. How could you, I thought you were my friend."

Kendra felt her own hair being grasped as Anne fought her off.

"Well, I guess you were wrong Kenny," she retorted fiercely, earning a laugh from her fellow Ravenclaw's.

"I told you never to call me that," Kendra yelled, throwing herself at Anne and hitting her as hard as she could.

As she clambered on top of her former friend and continued to hit her, the entire Common Room chanted "Fight. Fight. Fight."

A hand on her shoulder and a soft, familiar voice of her best friend whispering, "She's not worth it," brought Kendra to her senses.

She stood up and looked down at her bloodied knuckles and then at Anne who was scuttling backwards and away from her with a broken nose.

"You're right. Let's go," Kendra responded, looping her arm around her best friends and strutted up to their dorm room feeling quite proud of herself for finally showing Anne Farbridge what she couldn't walk all over people and get away with it.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	2. Can't Pay

**A/N:**

 **Written for the 2 Week Drabble Wars: International Women's Day over on Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Scenario Prompt:** Write your character doing something bad/bad for/bad to someone.

 **Dialogue Prompt:** "Mothers, lock up your sons!"

 **1000 Word Challenge:** Shot

 **Word Count:** 254

* * *

Can't Pay

Kendra and her friends staggered into the pub laughing. They had just completed their education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it was the first day of the rest of their lives.

"Five of your finest shots, kind sir," Kendra slurred pointing and winking at the middle aged bar tender. "Mothers, lock up your sons! Because we are young, free and single."

The man behind the bar returned her wink and gathered five shot glasses and filled them to the brim with tequila.

Kendra and her friends picked up their glasses, drained the contents and slammed them back down onto the bar.

"That will be ten pounds please," the bar tender told her.

Kendra turned to face her friends and mouthed 'what are pounds?' to which they all shrugged.

She turned back to the man behind the bar and smiled nervously before whispering, "We can't pay."

His face transformed from a jolly smile to fury in a split second, and his hands balled into fists at his side.

"Run!" Kendra yelled, spinning on the spot and racing from the pub closely followed by her friends.

When they were a safe distance away from the pub, Kendra burst out into laughter, "That – was – so – much – fun," she gasped. "We should definitely do that again sometime. That man's face was such a picture."

Her friends nodded and laughed in agreement as they continued to walk down the road, making the most of their last, carefree night before they had to enter the real world.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	3. Passed Over

**A/N:**

 **Written for the 2 Week Drabble Wars: International Women's Day over on Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Scenario Prompt:** Write your character in a situation where they are being undervalued in comparison to a man.

 **Dialogue Prompt:** "Where do you get off on behaving that way with women you don't even know, huh? How would you feel if someone did that to your mother or your sister or your wife?" - _Thelma & Louise_

 **Gingotts:** OC Name: Male – Marc Gehring

 **1000 Word Challenge:** Candidate

 **Word Count:** 261

* * *

Passed Over

"Where do you get off on behaving that way with women you don't even know, huh?" Kendra asked, trying to keep the incense and outrange in her voice to a minimum. "How would you feel if someone did that to your mother or your sister or your wife?"

The witch could not believe that she had been passed over for promotion. She was clearly the better candidate for the job. Marc Gehring was completely under qualified for the job, and she had been cleaning up after his messes for months.

"Kendra you have to learn your place in the world. My mother and wife stay at home where they belong, raising the children," he informed her sincerely. "To be quite honest you should count yourself lucky that you have a job here at all. It is a man's world, and it is about time you leant that. Now be a lamb and get that cute little bum of yours back to work."

Kendra's jaw dropped. She couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. The witch bit back the retort she wanted to give. Even though she knew she deserved the promotion, she needed the job she currently had to support herself and her sister after her mother had drunk away all their family's money.

The witch nodded her head curtly and turned on her heel with her fists clenched at her sides. She would not allow this minor setback keep her down. She would continue to try and make something of herself and set an example for her younger sister, Lucille.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	4. You're Mine

**A/N:**

 **Written for the 2 Week Drabble Wars: International Women's Day over on Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Scenario Prompt:** Write your character in an AU situation (Prostitute AU)

 **Dialogue Prompt:** "I've been yours since that first day you carved my initials in your leg." - _The Addams Family_

 **1000 Word Challenge:** Skin

 **Word Count:** 222

* * *

You're Mine

Kendra felt her skin crawl as the man who could be no younger than fifty touched her all over.

She wished that she hadn't had to resort to this but since missing out on the much needed promotion she had needed to find other ways to make money and quickly. It wasn't easy supporting her sister and she now had a better understanding of why her mother and father fought so frequently over money.

"You're mine," the man on top her hissed gruffly in her ear.

Kendra swallowed and said the words that she knew he wanted to hear, the same words she said to him every time he visited her. The man seemed to get some sick satisfaction of out of her repeating the words his now deceased wife used to say to him.

"I've been yours since that first day you carved my initials in your leg," she answered in a bored voice, tracing the scar with her finger as the man on top of her finished.

He quickly redressed, never being one to hang around afterwards and threw some money at her on the bed.

"Same time next week beautiful," he leered before turning and leaving her feeling dirty and in need of a wash, but Kendra knew that no amount of scrubbing would help her feel clean again.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	5. Comforting

**A/N:**

 **Written for the 2 Week Drabble Wars: International Women's Day over on Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Scenario Prompt:** Write your character being a mother/mother figure to someone. (Good or bad)

 **Dialogue Prompt:** "A weak man can't love a strong woman! He wouldn't know what to do with her."

 **Gingotts:** OC Name: Female – Josephine Grisold

 **1000 Word Challenge:** Couple

 **Word Count:** 607

* * *

Comforting

Her sixteen year old sister ran through the front door in floods of tears, taking Kendra by surprise. She had not been expecting the much younger girl home for another couple of hours since she had been informed earlier that day she would be staying at her boyfriend's house for tea.

She ran straight past Kendra and up the flight of stairs and heard the sound of the door slamming shut behind her.

It pained the witch to see the sister she had been raising for the last seven years so upset. She was the closest thing to a mother her teenage sister had ever known.

When their mother, who had never been around whilst they were growing up, had died Kendra had fought tooth and nail to ensure that her sister had stayed with her.

She followed in her sister's footsteps up the stairs and knocked quietly on the door.

"Lucille, can I come in?" she asked quietly.

It was a few moments before Lucille replied and when she did Kendra was not at all surprised by how she sounded.

"Do whatever you want Kendra," came the sniffling reply of her sister.

Kendra took that as a formal invitation and slowly opened the door to find her sister curled up in a ball on her bed. Her face was buried in her pillow, barely muffling the sound of her sobs.

She took a few slow steps towards the bed and curled up on it next to her and wrapped her arms gently around her.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she asked tenderly.

"He-he cheated on me," Lucille wailed. "I g-g-got over there and he-he was making out with Josephine Gr-Gr-Grisold."

Kendra fought the urge to jump up from the bed and storm round to his house and curse him into oblivion and leave him with a nice little reminder about the repercussions of hurting her baby sister.

"Oh sweetheart," she whispered quietly. "You know there's an old saying that mum used to say before she started drinking. It went a little something like this: A weak man can't love a strong woman! He wouldn't know what to do with her. I believe she meant it in reference to dad, but the same applies here."

Her sister raised her head off the pillow and turned to face Kendra and asked, "How?"

"Well, if he cannot see what an amazing, strong girl you are, and is weak enough to fall into another woman's arms then he is not worthy of your love, nor is he capable of giving you the love and affection you deserve," Kendra told her as if it was the most simple thing in the world.

"But what if he was the best I was ever going to get?" she asked. "As much as I want what you and Percival have, I do not think it will ever happen."

Lucille's face fell into a frown at that thought, and Kendra felt a pang in her heart.

"Lucille one day you will meet someone who will make you feel like a princess, but right now you need to focus on taking your NEWTs and enjoying your youth," she told her sister with a smile. "And trust me you don't want anything like what Percival and I have; there are some days when I could throttle him. He can be such a nitwit sometimes."

Her sister chuckled at the thought remembering a few of the times she had walked in on her future brother-in-law looking ashamed like he had just been berated.

"I love you Kendra," she whispered, flinging her arms around her sister.

"I love you too Lucille."

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	6. Second Thoughts

**A/N:**

 **Written for the 2 Week Drabble Wars: International Women's Day over on Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Scenario Prompt:** Write your character overcoming a weakness that had previously overwhelmed or prevented her from progressing.

 **Dialogue Prompt:** "Our fate lives within us, you only have to be brave enough to see it." - _Brave_

 **1000 Word Challenge:** Choice

 **Word Count:** 377

* * *

Second Thoughts

Kendra twirled the brand new engagement ring on her finger casually. The witch was having second thoughts about whether or not she had made the right choice in agreeing to marry Percival.

She had said yes after a few long agonising moments when she had seen how much her answer meant to him, but upon reflection she felt she should have said no.

Her parents' marriage had been a disaster for as long as she could remember. They had always been arguing about something or other. That in itself made her feel uneasy about committing to another human being.

"Kendra," she heard the voice of her sister Lucille say. "What's wrong?"

She looked up and turned to face Lucille.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Kendra replied lowering her hand to her side.

"Really," she said raining her eyebrows. "Because from what I just witnessed I would say that you were over thinking your engagement."

Kendra smiled weakly at her sister. She had always been very insightful and able to read her like a book. Something that Kendra thought was both a gift and a curse.

"You got me. I never thought I'd meet someone, let alone agree to marry them. The thought of it is so overwhelming Lucille. I cannot do this. I have to go and tell Percival that we cannot marry him," Kendra decided, before making her way towards the door.

"No Kendra, you've always said that our fate lives within us, you only have to be brave enough to see it," Lucille whispered quietly. "Percival is your destiny, you belong together. You cannot allow your fears to rule your life."

"But-" the witch started.

"No buts Kendra," Lucilled interrupted. "You are supposed to be with each other. Do not allow your worries over what happened with mother and father overcome you. You and Percival are not them."

Kendra sighed and nodded her head. Her sister was right. She had allowed her mother and father's disastrous marriage to control her life and relationships for too long. It was a miracle that Percival had stuck with her as long as he had, especially since on more than one occasion she had attempted to push him away.

He was her love and her light, and her future husband.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review**

 **Any and all feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	7. Wedding Day

**A/N:**

 **Written for the 2 Week Drabble Wars: International Women's Day over on Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Scenario Prompt:** Write your character on her wedding day.

 **Dialogue Prompt:** "If any of you sons of bitches have anything else to say, now is the fucking time!" - _Kill Bill: Vol 1_

 **1000 Word Challenge:** Look

 **Word Count:** 183

* * *

Wedding Day

Kendra faced Percival at the altar, growing increasingly more frustrated with her soon to be husband's uncle and his crass remarks.

This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life where everyone remembered how beautiful the bride looked and how in love she was with her groom, but she feared that all anyone would remember about the day was Albus Dumbledore and his antics.

"If any of you sons of bitches have anything else to say, now is the fucking time!" Albus Dumbledore cried loudly, earning a disapproving look and a heavy sigh from Kendra.

After the customary few seconds pause, Albus continued on and said, "Very well then, Percival lay one on your new wife."

Percival leaned in and kissed Kendra chastely on the lips, and then whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry about Uncle Albus."

Kendra pulled away and looked deeply into her new husband's eyes, and said, "It is okay. At least we'll have a story to tell our children."

Percival chuckled and answered, "Yes we will. I love you Mrs Dumbledore."

"I love you too Mr Dumbledore."

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	8. Let Go

**A/N:**

 **Written for the 2 Week Drabble Wars: International Women's Day over on Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Scenario Prompt:** Write your character doing something good/good for/good to someone.

 **Dialogue Prompt:** "I'm going to make real sandwiches. Big ones that a man can sink his teeth into." - _Mermaids_

 **1000 Word Challenge:** Married

 **Word Count:** 453

* * *

Let Go

Kendra levitated the tray of coffee and biscuits out of kitchen and set in carefully on the round coffee table in the centre of the living room.

"This is nice," Lucille commented as she took a sip from her cup. "We never get to do this anymore now that you're married."

The witch smiled at her sister in agreement and replied, "You know you are more than welcome to come around anytime. Percival wouldn't mind."

Just as her sister was about to respond an owl fluttered through the window carrying a small cream envelope and dropped it on Kendra's lap.

She picked up the envelope and instantly recognised the handwriting as being that of Percival's colleague.

Wondering what on earth he could be writing to her about, Kendra opened it and read the contents, and by the time she was done she was in complete and utter shock.

"Kendra, what's happened?" she asked quietly, standing up and moving around the back of the sofa to look at the letter over her shoulder.

"Percival has been – let go from his job," Kendra answered. "Something about cutbacks at the ministry. Apparently he's not taking it very well. Jonas says that he destroyed half the office before they finally got him to leave."

"What are you going to do?" Lucille questioned.

I'm going to make real sandwiches," Kendra decided, jumping up from the couch. "Big ones that a man can sink his teeth into. He always feels better after a good hearty meal."

Kendra gave her sister a hug and showed her to the door before turning to the kitchen and making a start on the sandwich.

* * *

A little over three hours later she heard a loud crack followed by the slurs of her husband's yelling.

Kendra sighed, she should have known that his first thought would be to go to the nearest pub and start drinking.

She grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with cold water and carried it through to the lounge with the sandwich.

"Percival," she greeted him nervously, knowing that he was not in the best place right now. "I made you a sandwich."

"And that's why I love you Kendra," he answered quickly as he took a bite from the sandwich. "You've always known the best way to man's heart is through his stomach."

Kendra rolled her eyes. If her husband wasn't so drunk she would be highly offended.

"Yes that's exactly right," she said through gritted teeth as she passed him a glass of water, and joined him on the couch. "Do you want to talk about what happened today?"

Percival turned to face his wife and shook his head as he continued to eat his sandwich.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	9. Affair

**A/N:**

 **Written for the 2 Week Drabble Wars: International Women's Day over on Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Scenario Prompt:** Write your character having an affair/finding out husband is having an affair.

 **Dialogue Prompt:** "A dirty mind is a terrible thing to waste." - _Steel Magnolias_

 **1000 Word Challenge:** Job

 **Word Count:** 251

* * *

Affair

"Percival, when are you going to get a new job?" Kendra asked as she came through the front door. "It's been five months; you have to get back out there. My wage alone cannot possibly sustain us for much longer."

Percival looked up from his glass and at his wife and glared.

"I will get a new job when I am good and ready," he answered gruffly. "Now quit your nagging and get that pretty arse in that kitchen and make my tea."

"I absolutely will not!" Kendra yelled. "You have two arms and two legs – make it yourself. I'll be back later."

Kendra turned on her heel and walked back out of the house, slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

She pounded the street for about half an hour stewing over her husband's ignorance and lack of interest in finding a new job before she found herself at the front door of Jonas, the former colleague of her aforementioned husband.

Kendra rapped on door three times and waited.

She didn't have to wait very long, and the face of Jonas soon appeared at the door.

"Kendra, what a delightful surprise," he said softly. "Forgive me but I thought you told me we had to stay away from each other from now on."

The witch smiled brightly at the wizard and answered, "That was then, but this is now."

She pushed Jonas gently on the shoulders and into his house before taking his hand and leading him upstairs to the bedroom.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know the thoughts in a review**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	10. Hurt (Contains self harm reference)

**A/N:**

 **Written as an assignment and for the 2 Week Drabble Wars: International Women's Day over on Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Task:** Write about someone who doesn't want to live anymore

 **Scenario Prompt:** Write your character going through mental illness/dealing with another person's mental illness.

 **Dialogue Prompt:** "When people put you down enough, you start to believe it." - _Pretty Woman_

 **Chocolate Frog:** Gold – Erkling – Challenge – Write about an unsettling childhood trauma or experience.

 **1000 Word Challenge:** Bedroom

 **Word Count:** 789

 **Notes:** Self harming reference

* * *

Hurt

Kendra looked up at the sound of the door slamming shut behind her followed by heavy, loud footfalls going up the stairs accompanied by the quiet sobs of her daughter, Ariana.

The witch briefly thought about following her little girl, but decided to give her a few moments to compose herself.

At the tender age of six she was already ashamed to let her mother see her upset. Kendra wished that it want so, but she respected Ariana's wishes.

After she had given her daughter several minutes, she followed in Ariana's footsteps, hoping that she would open up to her.

It seemed like not a day went by when Ariana didn't come in crying her eyes out. She had been going through such a tough time lately and she wished that her daughter would finally let her in.

Kendra rapped quietly on the door, "Ariana may I come in sweetheart?" she asked through the door.

When she received no reply, the witch pushed the handle down and opened the bedroom door and found a horrific sight. It was something that no mother should ever have to see.

Her daughter was passed out on the floor with blood pouring from her forearms, holding a small pen knife loosely in her right hand.

What could possibly have happened to her daughter to make her feel this way?

"Ariana," she cried, her eyes filling with tears as she crouched down next to the limp body of her daughter. "What have you done?"

She should have followed her daughter straight upstairs, like any normal mother would have, instead of waiting. If anything permanent happened to her daughter because of her failure, Kendra would never forgive herself.

She pulled her wand out of her pocket, and began to mutter healing spells under her breath. She moved her wand up and down above the deep lacerations and breathed a sigh of relief as her skin began to knit back together.

Kendra scooped her daughter up into her arms and carried her over to her bed and placed her on it carefully, and began to stoke her hair soothingly.

A few minutes passed by before her daughter's eyes flickered open.

"Is this heaven?" she mused quietly to herself with a smile on her face as she gazed around her room. "It looks just like home."

When her eyes fell on her worried mother's face the smile quickly vanished and was replaced by the forlorn grimace that Kendra had become well acquainted with over the last few months.

"Ariana, why?" Kendra asked, with a hint of nervousness in her voice. "Why did you hurt yourself? You could have died."

The witch continued to stroke her daughter's hair as her blank face changed to one of anger

"I wish that I had," Ariana bit back fiercely. "I hate my life and everything about it. People are mean and hurt me."

"Who hurts you baby?" Kendra asked.

Ariana turned over onto her side so that he back was to her mother. "I don't want to talk about it," she grumbled.

Kendra stood up and moved around to the other side of the bed so that she could look at her daughter again. "Ariana, I'm your mother. You can talk to me, please."

Something must have reached her daughter, whether it was her words, or the look in her eyes, but Ariana cracked and as soon as she began to talk, she didn't look like stopping any time soon.

"The boys and girls say mean things. They say that – I'm not – wanted, that I don't belong – that I'm weird," she sobbed. "And when people put you down enough, you start to believe it."

Kendra pulled her daughter into a tight embrace and kissed her hair.

"Ariana you are beautiful, you are loved and you are special," she muttered in her ear. "And don't you ever let anyone ever tell you any different. I love you."

Her daughter shifted out of her arms and looked up into her mother's eyes. She had an unreadable expression on her face, but if Kendra had to guess she would say that Ariana did not believe a word she had just said.

"I love you too mother," Ariana yawned before she slid closer under her covers. "May I have a nap before dinner?"

"Of course sweetheart, take as long as you need," Kendra replied, kissing her daughter on the forehead and leaving her to sleep.

Once outside the bedroom the concerned mother cast a charm that would enable her to keep an eye on her slumbering daughter to ensure no more harm could come to her. She was determined to pay more attention to her suffering child and keep her safe from her own demons.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	11. Not the Way

**A/N:**

 **Written for the 2 Week Drabble Wars: International Women's Day over on Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Scenario Prompt:** Write your character committing/preventing a murder.

 **Dialogue Prompt: "** Tell me a story where everything works out in the end for the evil witch." - _Cake_

 **1000 Word Challenge:** Attack

 **Word Count:** 541

* * *

Not the Way

"Mummy, tell me a story where everything works out in the end for the evil witch," Ariana requested, gazing up at the Kendra with big eyes.

This had been the third evening in a row when her daughter had asked this. It seemed to be a lasting effect of the attack from the muggle boys down the street. Ariana no longer saw herself as the good, pure, innocent witch Kendra knew she was, and instead perceived herself to be evil.

Kendra stroked the hair on her daughter's head as she began her story, "Once upon a time there was a –"

CRASH! BANG!

The witch stopped talking as she heard her husband's murderous voice yell, "Come back here you filth. Come back here and face what you have done."

Kendra jumped up from her seat by Ariana's bed and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll be right back princess," she muttered before she swept from the bedroom, raced down the stairs and out the front door.

She was not at all surprised by what she found as she walked down the darkening street.

"Percival Dumbledore, what on earth do you think you are doing?" she yelled at her husband.

The wizard never turned his attention from the three terrified boys he had cornered against the wall.

"I'm making these pieces of - scum - feel what they made our daughter feel," he seethed under his breath. "Crucio!"

The boys' heads smacked against the wall as they started to thrash around in agony.

"Percival stop, this is not the way," Kendra pleaded with her furious husband.

"The hell it is," he roared loudly. "Avada-"

"NO!" Kendra yelled, grabbing her husband's wrist and covering his mouth.

The witch pulled her husband back forcefully and whispered to the boys, "Run! Now!"

When the three boys had disappeared from sight, Kendra reluctantly released Percival from her grasp.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" he yelled at her. "YOU STOPPED ME FROM TAKING REVENGE FOR OUR LITTLE GIRL."

Kendra sighed. There would be no getting through to her hot head husband, but she at least needed to try

"No Percival, I stopped you from becoming a murderer," Kendra replied. "The Ministry might forgive you for attacking the boys given the circumstance, but they would never in a million years forgive murder. Let's go home."

She took his shaking hand in her own and started to lead him down the streetlamp lit road.

Just as they reached the threshold of their home together, there were three loud cracks in quick succession. The husband and wife turned on the spot to find three aurors stood behind them with their wands raised.

"Percival Dumbledore," the blonde haired auror said, as his fellow aurors strolled over and restrained her husband. "You have committed a most heinous crime, and you are hereby taken into the custody of the Ministry of Magic to await your trial."

Tears streaked from Kendra's eyes as the two aurors guided her husband away from her and disapparated out of sight.

She stared at the spot where her husband had been stood only moments ago as she pondered what she would tell her children.

How could she tell them that their father would never be coming home?

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	12. Furious

**A/N:**

 **Written for the 2 Week Drabble Wars: International Women's Day over on Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Scenario Prompt:** Write your character getting into a (physical or verbal) fight with a man, and coming out as the winner.

 **Dialogue Prompt:** "I'm going to kill him! I'm going to finish him like a cheesecake!" - _Pitch Perfect_

 **Chocolate Frog:** Bronze – Crabbe – Prompts – Father, Forgive

 **1000 word Challenge:** Kill

 **Word Count:** 720

* * *

Furious

"I'm going to kill him!" Kendra whispered quietly to her sister as she paced up and down Lucille's exquisitely decorated living room. "I'm going to finish him like a cheesecake!"

"Kendra, what are you going on about?" her sister beseeched.

She hadn't seen her sister looking this furious in such a long time, and she was quite concerned about her.

"Percival – he – well never mind, he is nothing to do with my family anymore," Kendra uttered. "In fact I think it's about time he knew that."

Kendra whipped her wand out and spun on the spot, without even saying so much as goodbye to her sister. The only thing that was on her mind was finally having out with her good for nothing husband who had cost her everything.

* * *

"I wish to see my husband, Percival Dumbledore," Kendra requested, approaching the desk at the Ministry of Magic. "And don't even think about declining."

Kendra narrowed her eyes at the clerk behind the desk, giving her the same no nonsense look she always gave her children when she was asking them to do something they didn't want to.

"O-O-Okay, let me see what I can do," she answered. "I'll be right back."

The receptionist left the desk, returning less than fifteen minutes later with a disgruntled looking man trailing after her.

"Well?" Kendra demanded impatiently, tapping her foot.

"You can have fifteen minutes. Trainee Auror Dawlish will take you down to the holding cells to see him now," she answered curtly.

"Thank you," Kendra replied in an equally curt voice before following the man who looked much too old to be a trainee through the winding corridors and towards the elevator.

The journey down the levels was a quiet one. The middle aged man was muttering under his breath about how Cecilia owed him one for this.

* * *

As soon as she was left alone with her husband in the cell she rounded on him with a snarl on her face, and began to let out all her frustrations on the man.

"How dare you be so foolish," she hissed as him. "How dare you ruin our family's life? I will never forgive you for this."

Percival moved from the shadows of his cell with an equally angry look on his face.

"How dare I Kendra? How dare you not do anything to stop them?" he yelled furiously. "If I hadn't done anything those muggle children would have gotten away with hurting our Ariana."

Kendra laughed loudly at her husband's remark. He was so rash with his actions and at one time when they were younger she had found it to be an endearing quality, but as they grew older it only irritated her.

"Oh that's right it is all my fault. It's my fault that Ariana is broken beyond repair. It's my fault that we have had to move house to get away from the gossips. It's my fault that our name is now mud in the wizarding world," she ranted quickly. "No wait that is all your fault Percival, and as far as I am concerned you are no longer my husband and my children have no father."

"Kendra, you cannot do that," Percival stated with a sad look on his face.

"The hell I can Percival," Kendra shouted moving closer towards her husband and poking him in the chest. "You and I are done, and whilst you rot in Azkaban for your petty crimes my family will live a happy and content life without you."

With that parting remark, Kendra turned on her heel to leave.

"Oh no you don't Kendra," he growled, grabbing her by the wrist. "You don't get to say something like that and just leave."

The witch turned her head towards her husband and saw the fire and fury in his eyes before lowering her eyes to the place where he was holding her wrist in his tight, firm grasp.

"Let go Percival," she muttered.

"No, not until you change your mind," he pleaded. "You cannot prevent me from seeing my children. I have rights."

"You gave up those rights when you attacked those poor defenceless children," she told him as she shook him off her, and slapped him across the face.

Before he could answer or retaliate, Kendra briskly walked out of the cell.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoox**


	13. Restraint

**A/N:**

 **Written for the 2 Week Drabble Wars: International Women's Day over on Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Scenario Prompt:** Write your character protecting someone from harm.

 **Dialogue Prompt:** "I take a lot of crazy shit from a lot of crazy people. But you are not crazy." - _Girl Interrupted_

 **1000 Word Challenge:** Crazy

 **Word Count:** 196

* * *

Restraint

Ariana screamed, yelled and kicked her legs in frustration as her mother pinned her arms to her side to keep her from causing any more explosions.

Kendra manoeuvred Ariana's hands behind her back and held them both in the same hand and reached into her pocket for her wand, and aimed it at the small fire in the corner.

"Aguamenti," she whispered, and watched the water pour from the end of her wand extinguishing the fire.

"Get off me," Ariana yelled shaking her head, trying to escape from her mother's grasp.

Kendra twirled her daughter around so that she was facing her, and pushed her forcefully onto the bed.

"I take a lot of crazy shit from a lot of crazy people," Kendra yelled at her, looking deep into her daughter's eyes. "But you are not crazy, so stop acting like it Ariana."

She waved her wand again and conjured bindings to restrain her.

"I'm sorry Ariana," she whispered quietly as she watched her daughter struggle. "It's the only way to stop you from hurting yourself."

Ariana snarled viciously at her and Kendra backed out of the room, leaving her daughter alone and cursing her name.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	14. Have I Lived A Good Life?

**A/N:**

 **Written for the 2 Week Drabble Wars: International Women's Day over on Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Scenario Prompt:** Write your character nearing/at the end of their life. Are they happy with the choices they made?

 **Dialogue Prompt:** "Well behaved women rarely make history." - _Eleanor Roosevelt_

 **1000 Word Challenge:** Many

 **Word Count:** 217

* * *

Have I Lived A Good Life?

Kendra sat down next to her sister on the sofa and sighed audibly. It was the first moment that she had had to herself in weeks because of her daughter's violent outbursts.

She wondered if she was a good mother. She had one son who was chasing after a man, another son who had the unhealthiest interest in goats, and a daughter who was bordering on insane.

"Lucille have I led a good life?" she asked to the ceiling. "Have I been the best I can be? Because I feel like I made so many mistakes."

She wished that she could hear her sister's reply. She imagined that she would say something along the lines of: "Well behaved women rarely make history Kendra, isn't that what you always say."

And it was true she would always say that when her sister got into trouble at school.

If her words held true then she should make it into the history books, or at the very least have a footnote in someone's biography. Heaven knows she had a few stories to tell from her time.

A crash and a bang from upstairs drew her from her musings, and Kendra stood up and marched up the stairs wondering what fresh adventure was in store for her now with her daughter.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


End file.
